You Have To Stop Doing That
by Eris Dea Disaccordo
Summary: Guess the couple. WARNING: If you don't like smut, do not read. This is your only warning. Oneshot!


_**You Have To Stop Doing That**  
-By Eris Dea Disaccordo_

* * *

**Start Chapter**

* * *

"You have to stop doing that." 

He smiled winningly at her as he pulled on a shirt. "You like it," he reminded her, eyes trailing from her dark orbs to watch her fingers as they rubbed the side of her neck, trying to soothe the bite mark. As soon as she had pulled her shoes on, Scooby pushed his head through the doggy door, telling them that they were going to leave and asking if they wanted to come with them. "No thanks, Scoob," he answered, his stare never wavering as he looked meaningfully at her. "You guys go ahead and always be careful."

Their canine companion tilted his head questioningly at them, but shuffled back noisily from whence he came anyway, and when the door to their home was slammed noisily and all was quiet, he stood and stalked toward her. He saw when the excitement entered her eyes, felt when she shivered at his touch, heard when she stifled a moan and he busied himself with her willing form, hands roaming, lips kissing, hips pushing against her. "Oh, God," she gasped as his fingers brushed her flesh while he pulled her panties away and tugged her skirt up.

He chuckled. "God won't touch you like I'm touching you now, babe," he murmured, lips brushing at the shell of her ear. "He's too holy for that. I, however," he paused as he made quick work of his belt and pants, "am a _sinner_."

She let out a ragged breath and right before she could cry out in pain he claimed her lips, swallowing her scream. He made his strokes long and slow and intentionally languorous, but hitching his hip every time he buried himself to the hilt. Releasing her lips for a moment to breathe, he moved his arm under her leg and supported her as he stopped moving against her and walked to the bed. "Please," she begged as he unbuttoned her shirt. "Just…" He brushed his fingers against her core, effectively silencing her as she lifted her hips, hoping he'd grant her satisfaction. He loved it when she was like this, so willing to do anything for that one moment when everything about her would explode into a million pleasured pieces. He pulled his own shirt off and kicked his pants away, stopping for a moment to watch her as she eyed him hungrily.

He gave her another grin and was satisfied when he felt her shiver at the sight of it. He hovered over her as he unclasped her bra and pushed it away from her body, looking mischievously into her eyes before sucking harshly at her puckered flesh. She cried out and arched her body toward him, and he obliged her, pulling her on top of him as he licked and sucked and nibbled at the hardened bud. "I told you we shouldn't have gotten up," he said, making her huff in frustration as he stopped what he was doing to tell her that, but she couldn't muster up the words to tell him to shut up since his fingers began caressing the skin of her thighs. Her throat dried up as she anticipated the touch that would send sparks to shoot through her nerves, and he didn't fail to deliver. She cried out loud, hand grabbing his wrist to keep his hand where it was, and he hooked his fingers into her. He leaned down to plant kisses on her neck. "Ride my fingers, babe," he told her. "I want to watch."

"Oh, God," she moaned, eyes closing as the idea made her feel dirty and hot at the same time. She moved her hips experimentally, biting her lip when his thumb brushed over her sensitive nub, but she continued her pace slowly. When he felt she was use to the action, he began to move his fingers and was granted with a gasp of pleasure and the quickening movements of her hips.

"That is so hot, you have no idea," he muttered before treating himself to her other breast, his other hand trailing over her abdomen lightly.

"Oh, _God_," she cried, her tight muscles convulsing as she came around his fingers. He rubbed her nub quickly, careful not to be so rough, but giving her enough pleasure to keep her on her high for as long as it lasted. She fell against the bed, breathing heavily as her eyes drooped. He chuckled at the sight of her languid form, but gave in to his own need.

He hooked his arm under her leg and pulled it up, pushing into her and catching her lips before they could part once more. She murmured something against his lips, but he couldn't hear what she said properly so he made a note of it and quickened his pace. Small whimpers escaped her throat only to be swallowed by his mouth when he parted his lips to lick her teasingly. She reciprocated his actions, and then they began to let their desire for release take them.

"_Fuck_," he whispered against her lips and her tongue as he felt her squeeze him intentionally. "Oh, _fuck__ yes_."

"Oh, God," she gasped as she felt him grow bigger inside her.

"Scream my name, babe," he demanded. "I'm tired of hearing about God. I want you to _scream my name_." Her muscles tightened around him and he gasped as he came. "Daphne, oh, _fuck_, _Daphne_."

"_Fred_!" She came fiercely, jerking erratically as she squirted. "Oh, Fred, Fred, oh _fuck_…"

He could only watch with fascination as she trembled in the aftermath of her orgasm. "Fuck, Daphne, you soaked the carpet," he said to her as she shakily tried to grab at the sheets. He gathered her into his arms and rubbed comforting circles on her back while eyeing the mess she made in amazement.

He hadn't known she could do that.

Her shaking stopped after a few minutes, and he found that she had fallen asleep. He chuckled, knowing that it would take a while for her to recover. She _always_ slept after they made love. He smoothed down her luscious red hair and planted a kiss on her temple before arranging her slumbering figure on the bed. He contemplated cleaning the mess up, but decided that it could wait until tomorrow. He would enjoy the look on her face when she discovered that she really could squirt.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I told you it was just pure smut. I warned you, and either you didn't listen and read it, or you saw the word 'SMUT' and opened it with a grin. Don't try to deny it, that doesn't work on me. _

_Anyway, I was bored, so I decided to have some fun. I opened up my DVD collection and BAM! Scooby-Doo 2 was staring back at me, so I popped it in and thought, 'Why hadn't I noticed how hot Fred was before?' Maybe it was because he was such a corny character, I don't know, but when I sat down on my computer chair and booted up the PC, I knew I was gonna write something. And voila!_

_Scooby-Doo and the other characters aren't mine, okay? I don't want to own them either. I'm perfectly happy admiring from afar. Now, the Teen Titans we can talk about… LOL!_

_You're encouraged to take the time to review and send me comments via PM._

_Cheers!_

_-Eris_


End file.
